Lies All I hear is Lies
by xXTroylerXx
Summary: Troye decides to reunite with Tyler face to face after 2 years off of only just online connection. Though before hand Tyler poured his heart and soul to Troye only to be turned down by Troye. Also to make it even better Tyler has no idea that he's coming. Will he turn down Troye like he did to him? Or will he accept him to only realize that the past is just the past?


July 17th, 2017. 12:04 am

Prologue

I just got on a plane today heading out to Orlando, Florida to surprise Tyler out on tour. His agent hooked up with me to see if I would. I mean at first I wanted to stay out of his way and let him do his thing, because it was his tour not mine. I didn't want to take the spotlight that was supposed to be on him basically. Though I haven't seen him in 10 months, and seeing him actually face-to-face than over a screen would be nice. So I agreed with his agent, and now I plan on seeing him in exactly 1 day and 16 hours.

Chapter 1

Now the regret is coming flooding every bone in my body for coming, because I feel like maybe he won't want to see me. That he won't treat me like he did before, because I remember when we both started to consider dating though when he asked if I was ready I rejected him. I was only 19 and I wasn't considering anything serious, and since Tilly is 6 years older than me, he wanted a more serious relationship, but now i'm 22 and hopefully I can make something work.

I rest my head on my hand, _Oh god I feel like a fucking idiot. Your such a fucking idiot Troye, a huge idiot_.

A lady with refreshments goes by, "Hi sir, would you like a drink?"

I smile and put on my polite face, "Oh yes ma'am. Do you have budlight lime?" _All I could use is some alcohol, to calm down._

She smiles back and nods, "Yes we do. I.D. card?"

Shit. Goddamn you america, I always forget you guys have this stupid law with drinking. Well that fucked up this night even more.

"Uhh, no."

She frowns, "Oh well I legally can't give you alcohol without it. Sorry. Anything else sound refreshing at the moment?"

I sigh, "Apple juice?"

She laughs, "Coming right up." She hands be a little miniature cup of apple juice that I down in three seconds.

After an hour or two I get off of twitter and just sit staring out of the window. There's nothing you can see other than very faded street lights, but nothing impressive. As I feel my eyelids getting heavier I grab my zebra pillow pet out of my carry on and place it on the left side of my shoulder. I snuggle up all nice and comfy against the window and fall asleep.

I would've slept for a whole other week on this plane if it wasn't for the old woman beside me that tapped my shoulder and kindly told me we were landing in 5 minutes. I did thank her, because it did take me the five minutes to stuff my pillow back into my backpack. Once everyone started moving out of their seats and into the aisle my head went crazy. I mean like insane.

I stood up and my body blacked out. Went blind. Went limp, like dead.

My eyes shot open. I look around the room, _is this a hospital?_ All that I could see made it seem like it. The gloves, the needles, the weigher in the corner, all the weird special surgical shit on the counter with a clipboard next to it.

I continuously press the assistance button on the right side of the hospital bed until a lady in a simple nurse scrubs come in.

"Hi" I awkwardly put into the thin air.

"Hello Troye." she starts flipping through what I guess is my information chart. "How are you feeling?" She starts to step towards me but swerves around the bed going for a thermometer

"Frantastic." _I'm gonna kill myself for that one…_

She giggles while sticking those disinfectant covers on the thermometer, then putting it in front of my face. "Under your tongue."

I open my mouth lifting up my tongue, gently she places the thermometer in my mouth. The nurse holds it there for a good minute or two, well at least until it beeps.

She stares at it probably waiting for the results to pop up. While she waits I decide this is the best time to ask, "What's your name?"

She smiles at the thermometer then at me." It's Nurse Shailene and you don't have a fever."

My mouth turns into a smile too, "Good. So what happened?"

"You fainted."

 _oh…_

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, you should be good to go because we thought it happened because of a bad headache from a fever or just you fainted plainly because."

"Well can I go?"

"Can't drive. So until yo-"

"I'll call an Uber."

"Okay, I guess that'll work. I'm just gonna need you to sign these papers", She hands me the clipboard she was holding when she first came in. Ii don't even read them before I sign.

I hand her the clipboard back and head out the door until a question rises, "What hospital am I at?"

She laughs, "Hun you're still at the airport, you're just in our clinic."

I quickly run to baggage claim, to obviously claim my baggage but on my way down I see that all the luggage that was sent to the conveyer belt was all gone. I look for the unclaimed Baggage area and see that it's just to the left of where I am. Funny, I can see my bright red suitcase all the way from here.

After checking out my luggage because I was late to pick up I take out my phone to call an Uber.

"Hello, how may we help you?"

"Um I need a ride In the UberX to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel."

"Yes Sir, may we ask your location?"

"Orlando International Airport."

"Great. An Uber will be there to assist you in fifteen minutes."

"Fantastic."

"Your total cost is 22.68"

I hand the man twenty-five because to be honest I'm tired as fuck and just want to sleep.

"Sir. yo-"

"Just take it!" I shout at the driver as I scoot and wiggle my way out of the car.

"Have a good night."

I flash him the middle finger, and carried on making my way into the hotel. Once I got in the hotel I noticed the clock above the assistance desk said 4:40. This made me feel even more tired and pissed off.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I calmly say across the desk.

A man pops out from the little employe room, "Yes How may I help you?"

I sigh in relief, "I need to check-in."

"Name?"

"Troye Mellet."

"Alright. Here's your cards. Pool is straight out back, and all activities are all on the 11th floor…."

I'm already walking away with my luggage before he even finishes, I just need sleep.

In my room I just run to the separate bedroom in the back and plop down on it, landing my head on a soft pillow. _So comfy…_ My head runs through all the stuff I need to do today. To be honest it just does it on it's own ever since I forgot my first date with Tyler... _shit._ I remember I have less than 24 hours to completely ruin my life.

 _Can't wait to see you tyler..though I don't know if you cans say the same for me._

I then drift off knowing I'm going to fuck this up.

 **A/N AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Yallo c: I worked almost a whole week on this and just wow I really hope you guess enjoy it, because that's what I am here to do; make you have a pleasurable time reading my writing c: Soon the next part will be up. I'm working on it rn so :p but anyways I hope you guys enjoy yourselves cx**


End file.
